


Only His

by DarkInMe



Category: GOT7, K-pop
Genre: Bad Boy Im Jaebum | JB, Boss JB, Death, Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, Forced Marriage, Got7 mafia, Hitting, JB is a jerk, Mafia AU, Mark is only mentioned, Psycho bambam, Rape, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 13:35:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16327235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkInMe/pseuds/DarkInMe
Summary: Your marriage is arranged with the crazy, ruthless and sadistic Im Jaebum who is the heir of a big mafia empire, against your will. You try to run away with your boyfriend but are caught before you could and brought down to Jaebum who is pissed and is about to teach you a lesson on who you belong to.





	Only His

"Leave me! Just let me go!" You thrashed and squirmed in Jinyoung's tight grip as he dragged you across the hallway of Jaebum's luxurious mansion.

"We both know that I cannot do that," Jinyoung said as coldly as he could despite the fact that he did feel pity for this you who was about to be his boss's wife.

"No! You know what he'll do to me! You cannot take me to him! You cannot!" You screamed loudly.

You had ran away from Jaebum with all the courage you had to avoid getting married to that notorious, sadistic heir of one of the biggest mafia empires in Korea. But you were caught and you were nothing less than petrified.

You knew that you were up for a punishment. You felt so helpless and weak as Jinyoung dragged you to the far end of the hallway and knocked on the last wooden door.

"She's here, boss," Jinyoung announced.

Your breathing wavered as did your heart beat. Within moments Jaebum opened the door. You couldn't peer inside his bedroom as Jaebum's tall figure blocked the way.

He had a devilish smirk on his face. His eyes were dark. There was a hint of anger in the way he breathed so heavily.

"Hello, (y/n). We have much to talk about. Get her in, Jinyoung," Jaebum said.

He steered away from the doorway and let Jinyoung force you inside the room. You ignored the lavishness of the huge bedroom. You belonged to a mafia family yourself. This man had more money and power than you but that didn't interest you.

Jinyoung loosened his grip on you once they were at the center of the room. You immediately wriggled yourself free from him and stood at a distance. You fumed with anger and anticipation. This was insulting, this was against your will.

Jaebum observed you carefully from the doorway. Both of his hands were shoved in the pocket of his trousers. You could see the evil thoughts cooking up in his mind.

"You can go now, Jinyoung," Jaebum said, while maintaining his eye contact with you.

Jinyoung turned to you and gave you a slight nod. After all, you were about to be his boss's wife. You were going to be the queen of the empire. He better showed some respect. Then he walked quickly towards Jaebum.

"Maybe go easy-"

"I'll handle her!" Jaebum hissed at him.

Jinyoung pursed his lips and hung his head low.

"I'll see you later then," Jinyoung said with a slight bow and then left the room.

Jaebum shut the door and locked it behind him. His eyes never left your body for even a second. You looked at him fiercely too. You won't let him see that you were afraid. This was a disturbing situation and even though you hated your parents for arranging this marriage in the first place, you wished your father would just come and take you away from him.

"What do you think you were doing by running away from me, huh?" Jaebum asked. More like growled.

"I was doing what I wanted," you barked back at him with your head held up high.

"Do you think I give a shit about what you want? You have pissed me off real good and I didn't want it to come to this," Jaebum said as he walked towards you.

"Do you think I care if you are pissed off? I don't! You can fuck off. I don't care about you or about this marriage. So you better get over your little tantrum soon because I cannot stand to look at you for another second!" You hissed at him.

Even you didn't know what was fueling all your confidence. You very well knew that Jaebum could do whatever he wanted with you. He had that sort of power. Your parents had practically sold you to him. Even in the one to one battle he would win. He was taller, bigger and stronger. Jaebum was famous for being a brute. And he reacted as such. You had only half anticipated that sharp slap across your right cheek that threw you back a few steps.

You held your burning cheek with one hand. Tears filled your eyes with a fusion of anger and fear.

"How dare you?" You sobbed through gritted teeth.

"You've got a big mouth on you, (y/n). But if you are going to be my wife then you should know that you should use your mouth for sucking my cock more than talking," he said with a smirk.

His words stung through your dignity. He was arrogant.

"Go to hell, Jaebum! I won't be your wife! I won't do anything for you!"

Jaebum chuckled. It looked more like he was trying to control his anger.

"Oh, (y/n). You'll do everything for me. Starting from calling me daddy or sir. Master works too," Jaebum said, cockily.

"You are so full of yourself, shithead."

With that you attempted to walk past him. But Jaebum was quick to wrap his fingers around your wrist and throw you back into the centre of the room.

"Let me go, you bastard!" You screamed at him. You wanted to be brave but you couldn't control your tears from falling.

"Look at you. What are you feeling? Are you angry at me or are you scared of me? Your crying is so pathetic. But it makes me hard," Jaebum commented as he walked towards you.

You immediately stepped back. He enjoyed your reaction, it made him smile. You herself were confused. You were scared of him and you couldn't control your tears too. But at the same time you couldn't stop yourself from cussing at him.

"Y-you let me go, right now," you said, weakly.

"Or what? You'll scream for your Daddy dearest?" He mocked as he continued to walked towards you until you walked back into the wall.

"Huh? Or you'll scream for Mommy?"

You clenched your jaw. Your heart sank and more tears came. You realized just how helpless you were. You were completely at his mercy.

Your inner voice wanted to tell him that you'll kill him but you knew that that wasn't possible. Not yet.

"What? Cat got your tongue?" He taunted you.

You hadn't realized it but Jaebum was too close to you now. You turned yourr head up at him to see him smirking down at you. You attempted to step away from between him and the wall only to pulled back by him. He pushed you against the wall with his right hand and place his left hand beside you head. You felt caged and suffocated by him.

"You are not going anywhere. Not until I m done with you," he told you in a deep and serious voice.

There was only a distance of mere centimeters between your bodies and faces.  
Your heart beated fast.

"What are you going to do? Punish me. Oh, please-"

"I know where you were going," he cut between your sentence.

You paused. Your blood ran cold.

"I mean I know who you were going to," he added.

You went stiff. This wasn't good. He couldn't know where you were going.

"What are you talking about?" You acted oblivious.

Jaebum's jaw clenched and he thumped his left hand against the wall, making you shudder.

"Don't lie to me. Don't act like you know nothing," he growled.

"I don't. All I was doing was running away from you," you defended yourself.

"Oh yeah? Well then I guess you will not have any problems seeing this," Jaebum said.

"Seeing what?" You panicked inside.

"This." Jaebum slid his hand inside the pocket of his tousers to take out his smartphone.

He the switched it on and video called someone.

"Ayo, boss. What's good? Do you want to see him?"

You froze when you heard BamBam's voice. He was one of Jaebum's main henchman. He was fierce and as torturous as Jaebum himself and you would never want any of your loved ones in his hands.

"We want to see him, Bambam. Show us your work," Jaebum told him.

"No," you whispered as Bambam turned his camera towards a beaten up, bleeding man, sitting on a chair in middle of what looked like a dungeon.

Bambam held the man by his hair and pulled his head up. It was swollen with bruises and was covered in blood due to all the wounds.

Your insides froze as your fears came true. It was your boyfriend with whom you were planning on running away with.

"No! Don't do this!" You lunged towards the phone as if you could reach him.

Jaebum wrapped his hand around your middle and pressed you against his body to keep you from running.

"Jaebum, please. Don't do this...let him go," you cried as tried to push away his arm.

He tightened his grip on you.

"This is what you get for running away from me like that," Jaebum told you.

"(Y/n)! Are you okay? You stay away from her you bastard!" Your boyfriend screamed even though it hurt his jaw.

"Shut his mouth, Bambam," Jaebum ordered.

Bambam punched your boyfriend hard on the jaw and then filled a piece of cloth in his mouth.

"No! Jaebum, please. Don't hurt him. I'll do what you want. I promise. Just don't hurt him," you begged.

"Ah, now that's what I like to hear. But is that what I asked you to call me?"

"S-sir, please, please. Let him go. I will not do it again. I'll do whatever you want."

"Is that how much you love him? I don't like that one bit. How about you tell this piece of shit who you belong to?"

Your stomach churned with disgust. You already felt like puking. But you couldn't bare to see the man whom you actually loved in so much pain.

"I-I belong to you," you said weakly, never looking at your boyfriend's tearful eyes.

Your boyfriend whined.

"No, say it to him," Jaebum urged.

You closed your eyes shut and took a deep breath. Then she dared to look at him.

"I-I belong to him."

Jaebum nudged you.

"Say our names."

"I, (y/n), belong to master Jaebum," you whimpered.

Your boyfriend whimpered too.

"Good girl," Jaebum said, happily.

"Let him go now. Please," you cried.

"Sure thing, honey."

Relief washed over you. Jaebum enjoyed watching you lighten up before saying,"Bambam, kill him."

Within seconds Bambam shot his gun at your boyfriend's head and blood splattered on the screen. You screamed and shook so violently that Jaebum's smartphone fell from his hand. He had to focus on keeping you within his grasp. But this time you had managed to get away from him, only to fall on the floor.

"What did you do?! Why did you do that?! You promised!" You screamed at him.

"Did I?" Jaebum asked as he picked up his phone and stepped towards you.

You had lost the will to pick herself up. You were filled with grief and dread.

"You said.... how could you?"

Jaebum smiled with satisfaction. His message had been sent. He had really messed you up. Yet he had more left for you.

"Did you think I'll let you get away so easily? After what you did?"

"I only ran away! You killed him! You killed him!" You shouted at him.

"Only ran away? You insulted me!"

"How the fuck did I insult you?"

"How do you think it would have made me look if people got to know that my bride ran away before our marriage? What would have they thought? How can I be a good boss and a feared mafia lord if I can't even keep my woman in control?"

Jaebum actually meant what he was saying. To you those were ridiculous excuses.

"You cannot keep me here now! I'll kill you! I swear to god I'll kill you! You are a monster!" You growled as you pushed yourself up from the ground.

Jaebum grabbed you by your sides and pushed your towards the bed.

"Then let me show you how much of a monster I can be," he said before he threw you on the bed.

"Wait, what are you doing?" You began panicking once again.

You hadn't thought that he would want have sex with you. How can he expect you to after he did all that? You couldn't even bare to be in his presence. But didn't care if you wanted to or not.

Jaebum pinned you down by the shoulders as you struggled to push him away.

"Get away! Get off me! I don't want this! I hate you!" You tried to punch every inch of his body you could get a hand on.

Jaebum slapped you and then grabbed your wrists to pin them beside your head. He leaned down on you, his face only inches away from yours.

"I don't care if you don't want this. You better get adjusted to this now that we are getting married. And you know what? You should feel grateful that I still want to marry you even after knowing that you are not a virgin and that you have been whoring yourself out to another man," Jaebum grunted at you.

"Shut up! Like you are such a honourable guy! I loved him and you killed him! How could you? Get off me now!"

"Keep struggling," he said.

He used his left hand to choke you. That shifted your attention from punching him to trying to claw his hand away from your throat. Jaebum enjoyed seeing you breathless and suffering as he ripped away the clothes from your body. When you tried to kick him he held your legs and parted them to stand between them. Once you were naked for him he quickly undid his belt and trousers to free his aching hard cock.

He placed the tip of his cock on your unprepared hole after spitting on it and plunged in without any warning. You screamed in pain as you felt his thickness forcing it's way through your sensitive parts. Jaebum's hand loosened around your neck, giving you a chance to breathe before he leaned down to give you a possessive kiss. You used your free hand to punch his face and then pull his hair, anything to get him off yourself. But he was too strong.

You cried for yourself and for your boyfriend. You didn't know who to hate more. Jaebum or yourself.

Right now you were seeing your fate. Jaebum fucking you like a whore, doing whatever he wants with you and you just taking it without having a say.

Jaebum pulled himself away from your lips and went down to bite your neck while his left hand kneaded your breasts. He was sure to leave territorial bite marks.

"That's right. You are mine, whore. Mine!" He grunted in your ear.

He was merciless with his thrusts, almost animalistic. His teeth had made you bleed from the neck and lips as well and now he was biting your ear lobe. It hurt in every way it could. Your body had produced only a little lube to save itself from too much damage.

All you could do was cry. You knew that Jaebum was too far gone to argue with now. You had lost the battle. She had lost the man you loved.

As Jaebum neared his climax, he held your hips tightly and fucked into you in earnest. Your mind became numb, separating you from your situation. It was all too much to take.

Particularly hard thrusts hit you painfully in the cervix moments before you felt him spill his seed inside you.Jaebum groaned loudly in your ear at the end before collapsing on top of you.

You pushed him away in disgust.

"Get off me," you cried.

Jaebum laughed mockingly in between his pants as he pulled himself out of you. His eyes went down your body to see in between your legs to survey his work. His eyebrows arched at the sight of blood and his cum mixed there. He smiled in satisfaction.

"I hope you learned your lesson. Who you belong to," Jaebum said as he tucked himself in his trousers.

"Just let me go now."

You turned to your side, closed your legs shut and curled into a ball. You shirt was in shreds beside you. Jaebum picked up your jeans and threw them at you. Next he stripped off his white shirt and tossed it at you too.

"Get dressed. I will have Mark take you to your house," Jaebum announced.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)
> 
> Constructive criticism is appreciated.


End file.
